hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Stop And Go
is a song of Series 9 in 2007. Also present in Hi-5 Fiesta in 2015 but the compact version. In 2017, it had a remake for Series 17, always the third song of their series. Lyrics Fast or slow, stop and go A nod for yes, a shake for no A wave goodbye and hello Lots of signs that we all know. Getting there is half the fun So c'mon, c'mon, c'mon. Let's go, go, go, go, stop And go, go, go, go, stop And go, go, go, go, go, go, stop And go! Stop, and go! Lift goes up, lift goes down The circle takes us round and round Over there and back again Through the straight and round the bend. Getting there is half the fun So c'mon, c'mon, c'mon. Let's go, go, go, go, stop And go, go, go, go, stop And go, go, go, go, go, go, stop And go! Stop, and go! Fast or slow, stop and go A nod for yes, a shake for no A wave goodbye and hello Lots of signs that we all know. Let's go, let's go Let's go, go, go, go, go! Getting there is half the fun So c'mon, c'mon, c'mon. Let's go, go, go, go, stop And go, go, go, go, stop And go, go, go, go, go, go, stop And go! Stop, and go! Stop, and go! Stop, and go! Stop! Spanish Lyrics Veloz o no, detente ya Di que sí o di que no Decir adiós. Hola, ¿Qué tal? Yo sé que así te entenderé. Ven y te divertirás Y vamos, vamos ya. Y vamos, vamos, stop Y vamos, vamos, para Y vamos, vamos, vamos, stop Y sigue Para y sigue Go. Hacia arriba, hacia abajo Como en círculos, vamos girando Otra vuelta va a comenzar Gira así que llegarás. Ven y te divertirás Y vamos, vamos ya. Y vamos, vamos, stop Y vamos, vamos, para Y vamos, vamos, vamos, stop Y sigue Go. Avanza, frena, sigue y para Di que sí o di que no Dime adiós. Hola, ¿Qué tal? Conoces bien cada señal. Y vamos, vamos Vamos, vamos, ya. Y vamos, vamos, stop Y vamos, vamos, para Y vamos, vamos, vamos, stop Y sigue Go. Portuguese Lyrics Correndo ou não, e pra parar Diz que sim, ou diz que não Pra dizer tchau, ou como vai? Ta tudo bem, eu to legal Divertido que demais, brincar com os sinais Brincando eu disse stop Brincando eu disse pare Brincando eu disse agora stop Eu disse, para Eu disse, go Para cima, para baixo Como um circulo, vamos girando Outra volta, nos vamos dar Gire assim, vai começar Divertido que demais, brincar com os sinais Brincando eu disse stop Brincando eu disse pare Brincando eu disse agora stop Eu disse, para Eu disse, go Avance, freie, siga e pare Diga sim, ou diga nao Diga tchau, tudo legal Conheça bem cada sinal E vamos, vamos, vamos ja brincar Divertido que demais, brincar com os sinais Brincando eu disse stop Brincando eu disse pare Brincando eu disse agora stop Eu disse, para Eu disse, go Eu disse, para Eu disse, go! Trivia *As the "Hi-5 Fiesta" (the Latin version of the Original Season 9) had been popular in Latin America, this song was included in the new tour of Hi-5 Fairytale in August 2016. Gallery ;Original Cast (Series 9) Opening_Stop_And_Go.png Charli_Stop_And_Go.png Tim_Stop_And_Go.png Kellie_Stop_And_Go.png Nathan_Stop_And_Go.png Sun_Stop_And_Go.png Hi-5 Stop And Go 13.png Hi-5 Stop And Go 12.png Hi-5 Stop And Go 11.png Hi-5 Stop And Go 10.png Hi-5 Stop And Go 9.png Hi-5 Stop And Go 8.png Hi-5 Stop And Go 7.png Hi-5 Stop And Go 6.png Hi-5 Stop And Go 5.png Hi-5 Stop And Go 4.png Hi-5 Stop And Go 3.png Hi-5_Stop_And_Go_2.png Hi-5_Stop_And_Go.png Credits_Stop_And_Go.png ;Fourth Cast (Series 17) Shay_Stop_And_Go_2017.png Courtney_Stop_And_Go_2017.png Joe_Stop_And_Go_2017.png Bailey_Stop_And_Go_2017.png Lachie_Stop_And_Go_2017.png Hi-5_Stop_And_Go_2017_11.png Hi-5_Stop_And_Go_2017_10.png Hi-5_Stop_And_Go_2017_9.png Hi-5_Stop_And_Go_2017_8.png Hi-5_Stop_And_Go_2017_7.png Hi-5_Stop_And_Go_2017_6.png Hi-5_Stop_And_Go_2017_5.png Hi-5_Stop_And_Go_2017_4.png Hi-5_Stop_And_Go_2017_3.png Hi-5_Stop_And_Go_2017_2.png Hi-5_Stop_And_Go_2017.png Credits_Stop_And_Go_2017.png Category:Series 9 Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Nathan Foley Category:Charli Robinson Category:Sun Pezzimenti Category:Tim Harding Category:2007 Category:Hi-5 Fiesta Category:2015 Category:Songs of the week Category:Shay Clifford Category:Joe Kalou Category:Bailey Spalding Category:Courtney Clarke Category:Lachie Dearing Category:Remake songs Category:Series 17 Category:Music Key of E